User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (show most recent) {|width="100%" style="background: none;" |valign="top" width="100%" style="background:#0099ff;border: 4px solid #3300ff; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em;color:black;"| Welcome to the Talk Page of Talk Page-ness Fwoggy did a poopoo! Word bubble hates me... thanks for your support! Glad chu enjoyed! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 17:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No, I meant rename each one, keeping them on separate pages, so all I meant was we rename each page to have MySims Wiki: in front of the current title. Make sense. Potterfan1997 08:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Kewl, I will have to do them later because we are about to leave for my grandparents house. Where we are spending the day. Potterfan1997 09:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) }} }} IKR. It's easier to write then my original one. And, I did change it to say, "Happy Halloween, even though it probably isn't Halloween" or something like that, I can't remember exactly what Potterfan1997 15:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) }} Bunnies, eggs, fish & bells }} We wish you a merry april! I don't really celebrate but well... here ya go! }} }} }} And a Happy Easter! }} Dude! Easter I like pencils! }} }} Ok. I voted for Ginny. I'll talk to Potter about when it's gonna end. Hey did you know 4 of my nominations made it through? My nominations were DJ Candy, Raphael, Violet, Buddy and Ginny. And Ginny might make it through! Yay for me. }} I have left him/her a message, if he/she carries on, I'll block him/her. Potterfan1997 14:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I didn't know it had even been deleted. Potterfan1997 19:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, it's not deleted. See here Potterfan1997 19:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Is this the page you wanted? }} }} Ego similis collyridam. Sumaes and rollback. I will apprehend you now, and prove my worth in the process. ((friend request)) it may not work i'm sorry Plz? 1. How do you want me to call you? 2. Can you make me a My Sims Agents icon of Summer? Please? :D Kaylovessims4 22:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks, Googleybear! :D Kaylovessims4 23:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) }} }} }} }} }} }} Sorry about the fanon mistake, I'll delete the pics. if you want. Answer yes or no. Icecream18 A Well Respected Man }} Everything's Blue, Baby Just like, put a bit about your history on the wiki (when you joined, etc) and what you do on the wiki (portal work, etc) and y'know, stuff like that. 07:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you make me an Agents logo based off of the Sim in this video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeMQRVWttfo&feature=plcp A good picture of his head is at 4:43. Nice job on it, thanks!Gocubs711 13:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Operation Complete! }} }} }} Too lazy for new sections..... }} Why so? }} Bubble and squeak - Why don't they just call it "potato and cabbage"? Anyhoo, nice design! I'll put it on the page when I stop being lazy when I have some time.}} Nice new show, I like it! Keep up the great work Potterfan1997 16:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you possibly help me with my profile, and I guess talk page. Thank you ! -EpicGummy Thanks! And whenever, take your time! 22:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't kidding about the cake. }} 2. DON'T GUESS CORRECTLY! }} I have a banner request. I want you to right The MySims and Animal Crossing o the top, when there is Noelle in the center with Maria, Yvette, and Chaz, and if you have it, the Animal crossing cover. Thanks, Icecream }} }} Well I really like the colors blue, and green I love all cute sims except for Jeremy Snoars but he's not important ! Fun Sims I like Chaz Odin, All Of Them Lol except for Summer I only like ray and violet, and yuki as foward spooky sims and I only like gino and roxie as foward tasty, don't do to much and I hope i'm not bothering you to much thank you ! Your The Best Googleybear!!!!!!!! And Your not a NERD!! You know how to make icons so you are SMART!!!!! About the banner hee is mah request: Background: Woods (like Coreys out in the woods) I want Noelle to be big and on the left, Smallish Yvette on her left, followed by the smaller Maria, Me, Rob, Bean, and Madison Gray. If you want or have, add an image of an AC cover. (only if you want) I would like you to write: The Sim Surprise, MySims and Animal Crossing, What Will Happen...? On top. ~Icecream~ Could you make the finals banner plox. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) SQUIRREL MILKSHAKES ARE HORRIBLE! }} I'm new! Hey! I'm a new My sims wiki Member! Do you think you could make my mysims character? Skin: white Hair: brown and straight down eyes: slanted brown mouth: smile with lipstick clothes: orange tope with a jean skirt gender: female Thanks! StarWarsQueen1 response to i feel like such a insomniac Thanks. Okay. I haven't played it in while either but I'm going to have to wait until my brother moves our wii back into the living room so I can look over the options for clothes and etc. on mysims. Then i'll try to be more specific. Which items are you confused about? StarWarsQueen1 yep. thats the hairstyle. Also i found this picture online. this is the clothes i was reguesting: And the eyes i requsted where rosalyn's StarWarsQueen1 You don't have to rush into it, just whenever you have the time. Thanks alot. }} Thats fine. thank you! StarWarsQueen1 *Violet MySims Hair(black) *Rosalyn's Mouth *Tan *Face Paint: Pink Blushes *Shirley's Outfit Have a nice day! }} SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!! }} }} The A Team }} }} Old world underground, where are you know? }} Hi im a new user on the wiki. I heard you made sims so I was wondering of you could make mine :) I would like... DJ candys hair, brown. Tan skin Grey eyes Small smile roxie's outfit Freckles and pink cheeks Thanks googleybear. Partygurl135 (talk) 02:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) }} If its not too much trouble can you make me some moods for my sim if you can please? }} Help! Hi I'm new to the wiki and I made the mistake of forgetting to wait 4 days. Is there anything I can do to fix this? Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanx For Answering Thanx for helping me Anyway I read the rules and it sayed you need to wait 4 day before editting. Now when I edit somthing the admins deleate it. ConnaBuilder (talk) 11:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay. Its just I've been editting the trivia with fresh, true facts. Thanx anyway. ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Does this look like somebody who knows if Jiffy Lube is open on Sundays? MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 15:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) }} }} Or you could just tell me now }} An animated sims Hi, I'm toadettegirl10! I would really like my own animated sim! Here are her deatails! -Looks like Summer -Brown hair -Brown eyes -Pink uniform thanks so much! -ToadetteGirl10 23:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) So I heard you make sims so i was wondering if you can make mine! Details: Hair : Chaz's/Travis's hair Hair Color : Brown Eyes : Brown (I think they are called concerned in MSSH) Mouth : Travis's in MSA Outfit: Yours on the top of your talk page^^^^^ Thanks!!Mysims911 (talk) 02:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The eyes and the mouth are on the cover of MSA on the guy in the middle! Mysims911 (talk) 02:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) But don't tell me the spoilers. }} Nick O. Lodeon }} }} }} It'll be great to see you there again!}} Boop! I finally added a subject headline }}